Straight Charismatic Love
by chelzwwefan
Summary: Skylar Jackson in a simple Virginia girl with a huge problem. Between a past flame and her boyfriend, how will Sky deal with everything going on in her life? Christian/OC Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fic so bear with me! I'm not much of a writer but I have a fantastic imagination and creative tendency. (I'm a bit dyslexic.) I promise it will get better. This is mostly a bit of background. The next chapter will have more to it and more explanation. ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

**Characters: CM Punk/OC – Skylar Jackson/Christian**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC AND THE STORY. IT'S PG… FOR NOW….**

Chapter 1

Skylar Jackson laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She had been doing that for the past hour until her dog Max jumped in bed beside her and started licking her face. "Ok, ok Max, I get it!", she laughed, "let me get up and I'll feed you." She slowly sat up but then the feeling hit her quick and she dashed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. It had been the 5th time that week she had thrown up. "What the hell is going on…?", she said to herself out loud when Max walks into the bathroom and lays in her lap whimpering, knowing something is wrong.

_Skylar was a sweet, brown haired beauty from Virginia Beach, VA. She was the Season 6 winner of WWE NXT. Being the only female in the competition, she worked hard and defeated the odds. She had always been the odd girl out growing up. She was a tomboy, always playing with the boys when she was little and was a huge fan of wrestling. She loved wrestling so much that she somehow convinced her mother of letting her start wrestling training when she was 16, her mom giving her an ultimatum of keeping her grades up or no wrestling. She'd been a short, athletic girl of 5' 6" and was one of the only girls in her wrestling classes. After she graduated from High School she moved to Louisville and joined, then WWE owned, OVW. She had only been there for a while before she went back home to Virginia Beach. Her grandfather, the only paternal figure she had ever had known in her life had Alzheimer's and the sight of him slowly forgetting everyone and his loved ones, slowed her drive to become a wrestler. When going over his will, she found a letter from her grandfather. She cried while reading it. She soon then returned to wrestling after a 2 year hiatus, heading down to Tampa to join the FCW roster. To this day, Skylar reads the letter he wrote before each match. He had given her, her drive back._

After showering and brushing her teeth, Skylar walked into the kitchen and checked her phone. Five missed calls... 3 texts… all from the same person. She bit her lip and returned the phone call. She smiled a bit when she heard the familiar Canadian accent. "You needed me sir?" she said in a flirtatious tone, a sly smile on her face.

"_Yes I did. I needed to hear your voice. I miss you."_ The blonde Canadian sat at his kitchen counter. He had turned his life around. It had been a hard year since his nasty divorce from his ex-wife. He'd been in a slump but Sky somehow brightened his spirits.

"Well here I am," she giggled. "I sorta overslept and missed PT. Mike is gonna kill me tomorrow."

"_I was wondering where you were. You usually don't miss therapy. Are you still feeling sick?"_

She swallowed hard. "N-no. I'm fine. J-just a little stomach bug is all," she said biting her lip.

"_You're lying."_

"Am not."

"_Yes you are. Your voice gets shaky and you stutter when you lie."_

Damn, she thought to herself. He wasn't lying at all. He'd know her so well. Jay started working as one of the trainers for FCW when Sky returned to wrestling. He saw the talent that was possessed in the petite woman. She was all about business. He would tell Tom Pritchard, the head trainer, that she was something special.

"Um… s-sure….. Dammit."

"_I'm coming over,"_ he said, as he walked towards his closet and grabbed his keys.

"Come on Jay, you don't have to. I told you I'm fine."

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes." *Click.*_

Like clockwork, about 10 minutes later, Jay was at the door. Skylar opened it up and Jay immediately picked her up and hugged her. She groaned a little, holding her shoulder. He quickly apologized and put her down and kissed her softly.

"I told you not to come over," she said punching him playfully. He walked over to the couch and patted a spot right next to him. She walked over and sat there beside him and he ran his fingers through her curly, dark hair. She had been thinking to herself the whole time while Jay played with her hair _It can't be… I can't be… what in the hell am I going to do?_ She bit her lip as she thought. "What's wrong Sky?" She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, sobbing a little. Jay was confused and concerned all at the same time… He wanted to know what was going on with his girlfriend. He didn't feel comfortable knowing that there was something wrong with Sky. He simply said ok and wrapped his arm around her.

**MORE OF THIS LATER. I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING (BAD) BUT IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE. I'LL TRY TO WRITE IT AND GET IT UP TOMORROW NIGHT OR THE NEXT DAY. **

**~CHELZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES I KNOW… CHAPTER 1 WAS SLOW BUT THIS WILL KIND OF SET THINGS IN PLACE AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. **

**Characters – Punk/OC/Christian**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC AND THE STORY YA KNOW. THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A BILLIONAIRE COMPANY OWNER.**

**READER DISCRETION. IT GETS A BIT RAUNCHY. ;)**

Chapter 2

Skylar couldn't believe it. She looked down at the little picture… a sonogram of her baby. His baby. Him…

_Skylar was running the ropes in the empty arena with a few of the other competitors in the new season of NXT. The previous season being a bit out of hand, they had brought back the original for the show. She along with the 4 other rookies ran around practicing for the show to debut that night. John Lauranitis walked down the ramp with the five superstars that would be the pros for the 5 rookies, Santino Marella, Cody Rhodes, Sheamus, Rey Mysterio and CM Punk. Each pro paired off with their rookie and started working. Punk walked over to Sky. She was a take back. He had been everything that her friends on the main roster had said. He was gorgeous. His eyes, his hair, his smile, it tore her up inside how sexy he was. _

"_Hi, I'm CM Punk," he said extending his hand for a handshake. "H-hi. I'm uh.. S-Skylar," she said nervously shaking his hand. I reaaaaally hope he doesn't feel me shaking. Fuck I'm such a mark, she thought to herself. He smirked. "No need to be nervous. I'm just like you. I want to make a difference in this company just like you." She smiled. "So.. tell me about yourself." He said, sitting beside her. Oh God Skylar… Don't make a fool of yourself! Don't make a fool yourself, she screamed in her head. "Uh… well I'm from Virginia. Virginia Beach. I started wrestling when I was 16. I'm a huge supporter of women's wrestling and inter-gender wrestling. I believe that a woman can wrestle with a man. I guess that's where my whole drive for change comes from. Men aren't the superior ones. A woman can win the world championship too…"She played with the ends of her ponytail. He nodded agreeing. "That's why I chose you personally. You and I seem to be on the same page. This is going to be a great time."_

She wiped her tears and hid the sonogram quickly as she heard the doorbell. She opened it and was immediately grabbed up off her feet and spun around. "Oh my God Adam put me DOWN!" she yelled but couldn't help to laugh at her friend. "What's the magic word?" he said holding her on his shoulder.

"NOW!"

"Wrong answer!" He spun her around a couple more times.

"Put me down or I'll throw up on you." His eyes widen and he put her down. She punched him in the gut playfully.

"Where's Jay?" she questioned looking out the door. "He's at his house. He sent me to come get you." "Um… for what?" He shrugged. "Dunno. He just said come and get you." "Well, let me go find my shoes and we can head over there I guess"

Adam pulled up to Jay's house and saw an unfamiliar car up. "Who's that?" she said pointing to the car. He shrugged, "Why don't we go and see?" "I have a feeling I'm being set up…," she said walking into the house. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and she looked back at Adam, who was shrugging again.

She walked towards the kitchen and immediately stopped. She was in disbelief. She ran and jumped into the arms of the other person. "Oh my God you have no idea how much I've missed you," she said. "I missed you too. They can't keep us apart for long," he said, putting her down. It was like looking in to a mirror. Her twin brother Spencer had returned to from Iraq. He had been overseas being bounced from base to base for nearly 4 years.

"I've been watching you on TV. That was a nasty fall you took. Is your shoulder getting better?"

"Yeah," she said patting it, "It's healing up nicely. Hope to be back in the ring soon." _Yeah right… maybe after 9 months_, she said to herself.

"That's good," he smiled at her but sensed that something was different about her. "Are you surprised? I thought this would be a great birthday present for the both of us. Maybe we can fly mom down here or something."

"Yeah. I really missed you. I still can't believe that you're here. H-how did you know where I was?"

"I called up Mom and told her I was coming home. I guess she called Christian to set up the surprise."

"Oh. And how did you manage to keep me from this Jay?" she said hugging him, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

He hugged her and held her close. "I knew you missed your brother, so I set it up for him to come and stay in Tampa. You, Spencer and your mom can take a little vacation. All of you deserve it."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Awwwww this is soooo sweeeeet," Adam said leaning against the door frame. Sky laughed and punched him in the arm playfully.

Skylar was brushing her teeth, watching Max chew his toy as she heard her phone go off. She spit and rinsed her mouth out and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello stranger." She felt a chill up her spine as she heard the voice. She couldn't believe it. Why was he calling after all of that time?

"Uh h-hey Punk. What's up?" She sat on her bed and played with her hair.

"Not much. Just thought I should call. After everything… ya know…. I saw the picture you tweeted. Your brother does look a lot like you."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes. He hadn't called or talked to her in a month and a half after the one wild night they had. What had possessed him to call her that night had confused her.

"I was just calling to check up on you. I heard you were sick. Everything alright?"

"Yeah… j-just a stomach bug." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "That sucks," he said. She heard someone talking in the background and Punk answer them. "Hey, I'll call you back later." "Ok… bye.."

She hung up the phone and tossed it to the far side of the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, crying. She had loved him but he didn't feel the same way. She was one of the only people that she could confide in. When she got the flu, he helped her. When her mother was sick, he helped her. When she worried about her brother, he helped. He was the only person she had truly loved. She questioned herself constantly, why didn't he like her?

_**Two months earlier….**_

_The crowd was hyped up for the main event match. She looked straight ahead at the final opponent left in the battle royal. She was excited, one step closer to being the number one contender for the United States Championship. She and Kofi circled the ring, Sky clapping to hype up the crowd. They were matched up pretty evenly. She had whipped him to the ropes but reversed it and went for a clothesline. She ducked, pulling the ropes down and he went over hitting the ground. She had defeated the odds and won the match. She held her hand up in victory and headed to the back. When she opened the curtain she was greeted by Punk. _

"_Great job rook. I'm proud of you."_

"_Thanks Punk. If it weren't for you, I would have never had an opportunity to be able to be in that match. I owe you one."_

"_Oh really? You owe me one huh? Well how about you pay me back by going out to dinner and to the club with me tonight?"_

"_Oh are you asking me on a date Brooks?" she smirked. It drove him wild inside. She was different from all of the other girls he'd ever dated. She was spunky and he liked it. "Maybe." _

"_Well, let me go shower and I'll meet you at the bus ok?" she said. He nodded and watched her walk away then headed towards the parking lot. _

_The club was packed for a Monday night. Skylar and Punk sat down on a couch up in the VIP area. "So rook. Are you having a good time?" She nodded as he put his arm around her. "I didn't know you could dance Punk", she said laughing. "Yeah.. We're not going to mention that ever again ok?" They laughed. _

_She turned to him, "So give me your honest opinion, what did you think of my match?" He shook his head, "No work talk. It's just you and me tonight. Ok?" She nodded and peeked over the balcony watching the other clubbers dance. He watched her sway her hips to the beat of the music she watched. He was so attracted to her. _

"_Hey rook," she turned around looking back at him, "Wanna head back to the bus? It's getting a little cramped in here," he said grabbing her hand and coat. She nodded and followed close behind him through the crowd of people._

_He led her up the steps of his bus and to the couch. "Want something to drink?"_

"_Water thanks," she said taking off her heels. _

_He sat down beside her and handed her her water. "There you go beautiful." She smiled and took a sip. "Soo did you have fun tonight?" _

"_Mhmm. Thanks for everything Punk. This has been one of the best days I've had in a while." _

"_My pleasure," he said. He reached over and kissed her softly, leaving Sky speechless. "Oh…. I'm so-" She pulled him back over and kissed him passionately. It hit him right in the pit of his stomach. He picked her up and sat her right in his lap. As they sat there and made out, she felt him get harder and harder. _

"_Mmm…let's take this back to the bed. I've gotta get out of these clothes." He leads her to the back bed room on the bus. He leaned her back on the bed and turned around and locked the door. "Don't want Kofi walking in on us," he chuckled taking off his shirt. Sky pulled him down straddling his stomach and continued to kiss Straight Edge superstar. She moved down his neck and nibbled on it, Punk moaning a little. He sat up and removed her dress revealing, what he thought, the most flawless body he'd ever seen. He kissed all over her chest and over her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. He flipped her over and took off his pants. She smirked at him as he took off her panties. He rubbed her spot and kissed her as she moaned and slipped himself inside of her. With each thrust she whimpered a little and he nuzzled her neck. It seemed as if both of them were waiting for that moment. She had loved him and he had loved her. She gripped the sheets as he thrusted faster. He was close and so was she. When he released he grabbed her up and kissed her and stared right into her light brown eyes. "I love you….." _

__

"Sky! Sky are you here?" Spencer walks in her room and sees her crying and immediately sits beside her in bed. "Aww Sky. Sky what's wrong?"

She pulls her knees to her chest again, "Spence, I'm in trouble."

you?"led her didn'nk and looked right at him, " some ...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SO YEAH THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT RUSHED. I TOLD YOU I WAS A HORRIBLE WRITER. ACTUALLY… THIS WRITING IS HELPING ME A BIT… LETTING THE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING… I'M RAMBLING… **

**BUT YEAH, GONNA GO A BIT INTO PUNK'S LIFE… WHY HIM AND SKY AREN'T TOGETHER AND WHY CHRISTIAN AND SKY ARE TOGETHER.**

**Note: PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY AND THE OC. I'M JUST A POOR COLLEGE STUDENT.**

Chapter 3

Kofi walks out of the bathroom on the bus. "Hey man…," Kofi sees the look on Punk's face as he hangs up the phone, "You ok?"

"Yeah.. yeah. I was just on the phone dealing with some stuff," he said scratching his beard.

Kofi sat in the booth across from Punk and looked right at him, "You called her didn't you?" Punk nodded laid back on the couch. "I really fucked up man…" "What did she say?" Kofi questioned sitting down in his usual spot across from Punk.

Punk signed and covered his face with a pillow. "Her brother's home from Iraq… saw a picture on twitter. She's been sick," he said.

Kofi nodded, "That's good. So you haven't said anything else?"

"Nope."

"I know you're not the sappy kind of person Punk, but you gotta tell her how you feel man. You haven't been yourself since Kel-"

"Please, don't bring that up again," he barked.

Kofi shook his head and walked to the back to his bunk, "Night bro."

"Eh…," Punk answered back cutting off the lights.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You were in a relationship with this Punk dude. You trusted him enough to have unprotected sex with him and he ended up cheating on you? Have you told anyone else about this?" said Spencer, pacing the room looking at sonogram and at Skylar.

She nodded wiping her tears, "I haven't told anyone but you Spence. We were pretty serious Bubby. Then Eve came up to me and told me she saw Kelly going into Punk's hotel room. I can't believe I trusted him Spence. Now I'm sitting here stuck in this position. What in the hell am I going to do?"

Spencer sat down and hugged her, "Don't worry Sky. It's going to be just fine. I'm home for good so I can help out. And I'm pretty sure Christian won't mind helping out with the baby too."

She shook her head no. "You two shouldn't have to give up your lives to help me. This is my fault. I let this happen."

"No Sky. I haven't been around long enough. We've got major some catching up to do. You've gotta tell me about wrestling. You know I've wanted to do it too but the draft got me quick," He said smiling at her.

That put a smile on her face. He always knew how to make her feel a little better. "Thanks Bubby. I'm a bit tired though," she says yawning. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Spencer nods and tucks his sister in, kisses her forehead and cuts the light off. "Night Sky…"

Skylar wakes up the next morning and turns to the night stand to grab her phone but sees crackers and ginger ale sitting there along with a note.

_Sky, _

_Went out for a run with Max. Will be back in a couple hours. Make sure you eat some crackers and drink some ginger ale before you sit up (It'll bite off the morning sickness)._

_Love, Spencer_

She smiles and eats a couple crackers and sipped on the soda on the nightstand. She looked at her phone and saw a good morning message from Jay. She slowly sat up and called him.

"_Morning sunshine."_

"Morning babe. How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing fine. How are you?"_

"I feel surprisingly good this morning. Maybe a little extra spring in my step. I guess it's because Spence is finally home for good."

"_That's good. Hell, that's great. I knew that bringing Spencer down here would be good for the two of you. So, what time do you want me to come by to take you to PT?"_

_Shit… I forgot PT._ she thought to herself. "Uh… come by in about an hour. Gotta get showered and dressed."

"_Ok… see you then Sky. Love you."_

"Love you too Jay Jay." She smiles and hangs up. She looks down at her stomach. It started to look like it was growing bigger each day. It was hardly noticeable but to her, she felt like she was starting to get fat.

She showered, brushed her teeth, put her hair in a ponytail and slipped on a sweat suit. When she walked out of her room she heard Max barking, indicating that Spencer was back from his run. She walked into the kitchen and Max immediately ran to Sky, licking her hands as she knelt down to him so he wouldn't knock her over.

"Nice run Bubs?" she said walking over to the sink, washing her hands of the dog's saliva.

"It was pretty good. Ran down to the park and ran some laps around there. This is a pretty nice neighborhood."

"Yeah.. Christian suggested it. When I moved from my old apartment. I got this house at a pretty reasonable price and it's right down the street from him and Jericho," she said pouring some juice into a glass.

"Works out in his favor too huh?" Spencer said, nudging her laughing.

She laughed and nudged him back, "Shut up chump. I've gotta go to PT in a few. I'll leave you the keys to the house if you need to go out. I should be back in a couple hours."

"Mmkay," he said with his mouth full. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said walking out to Christian's car.

Punk laid on the couch of his bus. He had arrived at the arena a couple hours before but he decided to stay on the bus to clear his head. The last year and a half played in his head over and over again. Since the first day of NXT, he was attracted to Skylar. He felt something more than he had ever felt with a girl, and he had had his fair share of relationships. Skylar was different. She wasn't the usual girly girls that he had dated before. They had a connection. When they began dating, they were inseparable. He had found his soul mate. They were in the midst of moving in together before he had made the biggest mistake of his life… Sleeping with another woman. He'd never seen Sky that hurt in his life when she confronted him about it. He apologized to her multiple times, sent her flowers, cards, candy just to give him a chance.

"How fucking stupid am I? I threw away the best thing I have EVER had in my life for some Barbie doll whore," he said to himself. He unlocked his phone and saw the picture of him and her making funny faces. "I'm so sorry Sky… I swear."

"Hey Punk your match is in 30 minutes. You ready or what?" Kofi said, walking up the steps of the bus. "Oh… I uh…"

Punk sat up rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll be there. Let me grab my bag."

Kofi nodded and left. Punk walked into the back bedroom and grabbed his bag of gear then stopped and sat on the bed. He looked down at his phone again and called Sky, only for it to go straight to her voicemail. He smiled a little listening to it.

_Hey it's Skylar! I can't get to the phone right now, probably kicking somebody's head off but leave a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Hey, It's Punk. Uh.. I'm sorry for last night, Kofi running his mouth off again," he laughed nervously. "I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. I know we weren't exactly on good terms when we last talked but I want to apologize and put that behind us. You don't have to forgive me, hell I don't even forgive myself right now. I just want you to know that I-I still love you Skylar."

He hung up, took a couple deep breaths and went into the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOOO CHAPTER 3 WAS INTERESTING EH? PUNK'S REGRETTING CHEATING ON SKY AND WANTS HER BACK. WE'LL SEE HOW THIS GOESSSSS…..**

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT THE OCs. GOD I WISH I OWNED PUNK AND CHRISTIAN…. DIRTY THOUGHTSSSSSS**

Jay high-fived Sky as they walked out of the physical therapy building. "So Skylar.. last day of PT. How does it feel?" he said getting in the car with her.

"It feels great! No more getting up early to torture myself," she joked as they drove along.

He laughed. "Almost. You mustn't forget the hardest part of returning, actual in ring therapy. You've gotta scrape off that ring rust."

She swallowed, "Yeah. Scrape off the ring rust," she said, laughing nervously. She knew that she couldn't wrestle in her condition. She had no idea what to do. She knew that she would have to tell Jay soon. She had loved him so much but didn't want to break his heart telling him that she was pregnant with her ex's baby.

Skylar and Jay had always been really close, ever since she debuted in FCW. She owed Jay so much for helping her achieve her dream. By the time started in FCW, she was still very green. He would stay after practice and help her train day in and day out. He taught her everything that he had ever been taught. Even after she found out Punk cheated on her, she called up Jay and told him and he consoled her. He had always been there for her.

She snapped out of her daydream when Jay opened the car door and walked her to the door.

"So tonight we're going to celebrate your last day of PT. I'm going to take you out to dinner then I'll bring you home so we can watch a movie. Sounds good?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect," She said walking in the door. She smiled as she was greeted by Max and Spencer.

"Have fun Sky?" he said sitting on the couch turning on the TV.

"As much fun as you can have at PT," she said sitting beside him.

He laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "Aw come on. I know you had fun. Stop being a grouch. Hey Jay, about what we were talking about the other day, are we still on for that today?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you around 1."

"Alright man."

"Ok what is all of this about guys," she said, "What are you two talking about?"

"It's a secret Sky. Gonna have to wait and find out."

"You know I hate being left out of stuff. And this sounds big. Tell me what's going on or I'm going to have to beat you guys up."

Jay laughed. "You'll know soon Sky. Trust me, if everything goes well you'll be the first to know."

Sky frowned and huffed playfully. "Ok. I still want to know."

Jay laughed and kissed her. "Soon sweetheart. Soon. I'll see you around 7:30 for our date ok?"

She nodded and smiled walking him to the door. She waved as he drove away and then walked back to the couch and flopped back down beside Spencer. "What are you two up to Spence?"

"Not saying a word sis." He laughed ruffling her hair. "You've gotten persistent over the years."

"Comes with the job Bubby," she laughed walking to the kitchen. "Oh my God I'm starving. Did you save me any breakfast?" she said looking in the refrigerator.

"Check the microwave," he said. She looked in the microwave and saw her favorite egg white, ham and cheese omelet. "Aww you really do love me!"

"You know you can hit harder than that! Give him a good one!" he shouted to rookies as he elbowed his opponent in the chest. "There ya go! Make it look like you're knocking the wind out of him."

Jay had been working for FCW ever since he injured his pec a couple years ago. He felt that helping the new generation would satisfy him even when he was out of action.

He clapped as the guys finished up their session. "Great job today guys. See you tomorrow, and remember to keep practicing and don't give up." He shook their hands as they exited to the back and then he climbed up in the ring, taking a moment to soak it in. It had been a few months since he'd really wrestled anyone due to an injury he sustained during a European tour. Since then he had spent most of his time in the arena training. Even though he was fully healed, he still felt as if he weren't ready to go back to wrestling television. He never felt that way before. Yes he missed being in the ring entertaining the world but at the same time he felt that he needed to reestablish himself. He took a deep breath and then started to run the ropes. Just as he got into a rhythm he heard someone walk in and he stopped and caught his breath. "About time you got here."

"Hey, I'm 15 minutes early man. I wanted to make sure all of the paperwork was filled out and everything before it was time to come in."

Jay jumped off the apron and shook the guy's hand. "Welcome to FCW Spencer. Now get your ass in the locker room and change into some gear."

"Yes sir." He smiled and walked to the back.

Sky laid in bed with Max about to take a nap when she saw that she had a new voicemail. She called and listened.

"_Hey, It's Punk. Uh.. I'm sorry for last night, Kofi running his mouth off again," _She smiled a little hearing him laugh._ "I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. I know we weren't exactly on good terms when we last talked but I want to apologize and put that behind us. You don't have to forgive me, hell I don't even forgive myself right now. I just want you to know that I-I still love you Skylar."_

She sniffled and hung up. He still loved her.

_**Flashback**_

"_SKYLAR!" Eve screamed running into the locker room. _

"_Jesus woman! What do you want?" Sky said pulling her kickpads over her boots. _

"_Sky… We need to talk. Like seriously." Eve said looking around the locker room making sure that they were the only ones in the locker room. _

"_We're the only ones Eve. What's wrong with you?"_

"_Sky you know I love you right?"_

"_Yes. Like a sister I know. What is so killer important you have to tell me in private? I have a match in a few."_

_Eve sat down beside Sky, "It's Punk, Sky."_

"_What about him?" Sky questioned. She saw the expression on Eve's face change. "What's going on Eve?"_

"_B-Beth and Nattie saw Kelly with Punk last night. They were outside his bus last night and then…"_

"_What. Happened. Eve."_

"_Kelly kissed Punk. Like full on make out. Then Punk lead her onto the bus."_

_Sky was crushed. The one person she trusted in life had cheated on her. "I-I need to find Punk."_

_Just as she stood up a backstage crew member knocked on the door her to head to the gorilla. She wiped her tears and left the locker room. She was hurt. She hadn't felt that way since her last boyfriend broke up with her. _

_King: This has been a great match up between the two Cole. Skylar's been showing great strength against Del Rio but she's going to have to use her quickness to be able to get around Alberto. _

_Cole: I don't even know why she's trying. Alberto Del Rio is a high class professional wrestler, not some backyard, country bumpkin. Alberto is going to teacher her a lesson!_

_King: Must you make everything negative Cole? _

"_Get it together Jackson. Reverse the whip and corner clothesline," Alberto whispered in Skylar's ear as he had her in the corner. He whipped her, she countered it and hit him with a corner clothesline like he said. She then climbed to the top turnbuckle and was about to perform a missile dropkick when Alberto's ring announcer, Ricardo, pulled the ropes causing her to fall. She was supposed to straddle the rope but she ended up falling off the side and landing on her right shoulder. She screamed in pain but Ricardo pushed her back in the ring and Alberto got her into the Cross armbreaker, Skylar immediately tapping_

_out. _

"_Aqui esta tu ganador, Albertooooo Del Riiiiiiooooooooooooooooo!" the winner's ring announcer belted out. _

_Skylar rocked in pain as the ref checked on her. He threw up the 'X' symbol with his arms and helped her up and out of the ring. Some medics ran down the ramp checking on her arm, which began to swell up. She struggled to hold back the tears until she walked past the curtain before letting it out. Punk was there waiting for her to check on her. _

"_Babe, babe are you ok?" he said looking over her checking out her. She looked into his eyes then smacked him as hard as she could, leaving him dumbfounded holding his face. "How? Why? WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?" she saw his expression change, "Yeah I know. Don't worry about it. We're fucking done you got me? I don't ever want to see you again. So much for straight edge…" Punk looked back at her about to follow her but Kofi cut him off. _

"_Not the time man. Not the time. You've got some talking to do," he said pushing him back towards his locker room._

_**End of Flashback**_

She sniffled and wiped her tears and called him back but got his voicemail. _It is Monday, _she said to herself realizing it.

"_It's Punk. Leave a message and hope I feel like answering it."_

"Uh.. Hey it's Sky. I-I just got your message. Call me back when you get a chance… Good luck tonight."

She hung up and laid down petting Max until she cried herself to sleep.

"He loves me."


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO YEAH. I KNOW WE'VE BEEN STUCK ON THE SAME FEW DAYS FOR A WHILE. IT'S GONNA SPEED UP SOON I SWEAR. **

**BEEN A BIT BUSY LATELY AND READING OTHER FICS TO GIVE MYSELF A BIT OF INSPIRATION SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT EHH…**

**I ONLY OWN THE OCS. DON'T SUE ME WWE. I HAVE NO MONEY AND I LIKE WATCHING YOUR PRODUCT (SOMETIMES). ;)**

Chapter 5

"Sky. Sky wake up. Skylar!" Sky sat up Undertaker-style, "WHAT?!"

Spencer laughed. "Just giving you a wakeup call. It's 19:00. You've got a date tonight right?"

She sighed and laid back down. She was having a great dream. She dreamt that the whole thing with Punk had never gone down and they were together and happy about having a baby. "Yeah. I didn't mean to sleep that long. Did you just get home?"

"I've been here for a while. Took a shower and cleaned up a bit."

"Wow you really did grow up," she laughed, "You never cleaned before."

"Yeah… military did that to me," he said winking. "Now get your ass out of bed and get ready. I know it takes you divas like 3 hours to get ready."

"Shut up!" she said throwing a pillow at him. He laughed.

A little over an hour later Sky walks out into the living room where Spencer was and spins around showing off her dress. She wore a blue and gold cocktail dress that showed off her curves. She loved the dress so much. She wore it for her first photo shoot for WWE when she got on the main roster. In a way it was her lucky dress.

"So what are you going to do tonight while I'm gone?" she said putting her ear rings.

"I think I'll sit and watch RAW and throw shit at the TV when Punk comes on," he said. She laughed, "You're an idiot."

"Not as big of one as he is," he replied as the doorbell rang.

"About time you got here," he said jokingly opening the door to the Canadian. He stopped when he saw Sky. She looked amazing. "Wow.." he said kissing her. "You clean up nice too," she laughed.

"Ok love birds, turn around so I can take a picture and put it on the internet."

They smiled for a picture and walked out to the car and left on their way to dinner to her favorite Italian restaurant. He knew how much she loved it and how much she'd been through in the past few months that she deserved it. He glanced over at her every chance he got. She had a glow, she was absolutely beautiful and she was all his! When she started dating Punk, he felt like his heart had been stomped on. Yeah the age difference was an issue at first but after she broke up with Punk, she made it clear that age didn't matter.

He smiled as they pulled up to the restaurant and he got out and opened the car door for her before handing the keys to the valet. They walked in, claimed their reservation and got seated. After they ordered, Jay grabbed Sky's hand and smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You've taken your first injury like a champ and overcame it." She smiled back, "It's all thanks to you though Jay. I have no clue what I would have done without you." He squeezed her hand a little, "We're not even going to think like that right now. Tonight is a celebration. A celebration of you moving on to the next step to returning to the ring." Sky gulped and smiled slightly. "Yeah.. I can't wait." He saw the uneasiness in her eyes and gave her hand another squeeze. "It's alright to feel afraid at first. You just have to move at your own pace." She nodded as the waiter came to their table with their food and they began eating.

Punk walked back into his locker room after cutting a promo with Josh Mathews. He felt great that he didn't have a match tonight but still had an in ring segment at the end of the show. It was a good idea since his mind had been all over the place for the past couple weeks. He sat back on the couch and fiddled around with his phone, deciding to send out a tweet.

_ CMPunk: Physical and mental state are not at one. _

He scrolled down on his phone and saw the picture that Spencer took of them. He smiled looking at Skylar. He remembered her first photoshoot. She looked stunning when he walked over to the shoot area. He smiled and replied.

_ CMPunk: iSpencerUSA LookToTheSKY Christian4Peeps You look great Skylar. I've always loved that dress. _

He frowned a bit looking at the picture again. She looked really happy with Jay. _I'm such a fucking idiot. I gave up the best thing in my life for a stupid whore_, he thought to himself. He sighed and looked through his mentions at all of the tweets from the mass amount of fans and saw that Spencer replied to his tweet.

_ iSpencerUSA: CMPunk You and I need to talk. Call Sky's house._

Punk furrowed his brows immediately dialed up Skylar's house.

"Spencer? You said we needed to 'talk'? Well spill, I've got something to do in a few minutes."

"_You're not throwing around commands at me especially after what you did to my sister. Yeah, she told me. You're a fucking idiot, ya know?"_

He chuckled a little, "You're only the twentieth person to tell me that. Frankly I feel as if the situation between your sister and myself is our-"

"_You listen to me and you listen good, anything and EVERYTHING that goes on that deals with Skylar IS my business as long as I am around. You've hurt my sister and you're eventually going to pay for it. It may not be now but you will pay."_

"Is that a threat? You seriously don't know what's going on between the two of us. I've been trying to find a good time to talk to her but because of my schedule and lack of privacy, I haven't been able to talk to her. I know I fucked up and I don't need anyone else telling me so."

"_I just have one question, why did you do it? If you weren't happy with Skylar why didn't you just end it instead of sleeping with other women behind her back?"_

"I don't know what happened. I thought I was happy. Hell I felt happy with your sister. I loved your sister, hell I still do. I've been beating myself up for the past 2 months because of what I did. I just need to talk to her but I don't see much of chance now that she's with Jay. He'd kick my ass again."

"_Again?" Skylar said laughing, "Pixie legs kicked your ass?"_

"Yeah. He was livid after finding out what happened and why Sky was injured."

_**Flashback**_

_Punk paced back and forth in his locker room. He couldn't believe that she found out, especially right before a huge match against a shady couple of wrestlers. Kofi finally got him to calm down enough to get his mind straight. "I need to go see her. I really need to go see her," He kept saying to himself as he paced. He finally stopped and walked right out of his locker room and started his way to the trainer's room. As soon as he turned the hallway he was caught and pinned against the wall by a man. Once he could focus, he was face to face with the cold, dark stare of a familiar Canadian. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"_

"_Don't you DARE 'What the fuck' me! You're the prime reason why she in there crying in pain because you couldn't keep your dick in your fucking pants. Look at me and listen, I don't EVER want you see you near her again." _

"_You don't tell me what to do Reso. Now get the fuck off of me!"_

_Jay smacked Punk and tightened the grip around his neck. "Shut the fuck up and listen to me. I don't want you talking to her or talking about her. I don't even want you to think about her. You have caused her so much pain. I could fucking snap your neck right now."_

"_You're not man enough to do anything to me. Such a fucking pussy. You're just pissed because I got her before you did." _

_Before he knew it, Jay's fist hand smashed against his nose and he was on the ground trying to throw punches back. Referees and fellow wresters struggled pulling the two apart. Punk wiped his nose looking at the blood and looked up at Christian in shock then he started lunging towards him to go after him but Kofi, Zack and John (Cena) held him back. Christian jumped trying to get back over to Punk but Johnny Ace caught him and held him back. "Just remember that Brooks, you go near her again and I'll do worse than that. Don't fuck with her Brooks." That was the last thing he heard before he was shoved back to his locker room._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Yeah you had that coming to you." Spencer said laughing in the phone._

"Ha ha ha. It didn't hit me until he hit me that I really, I mean really-" Punk paused as a backstage crew member told him he was needed at the gorilla in 10 minutes. "Hey, I gotta go but I'm going to be in Tampa on Thursday for the FCW show. I'll have to talk to her then, only if I can get her away from Jay."

"_Ok… But I'm telling you now, if you fuck this up, I'm a 3__rd__ degree black belt in taekwondo and I'm ex-military, I'll fuck you up. I'm calling you back after the show."_

"Yeah yeah ok." He hung up and threw his phone in his bag and ran his fingers through his hair. "Gotta make this right Phil. Gotta make this right." He stood up, grabbed the title and went to the gorilla.

Jay and Sky walked out of the restaurant hand-at-hand smiling. "That was really great. Thanks Jay."

"You don't have to thank me, you deserved it Sky. You've been working really hard and plus I love spoiling you." He said kissing her. "Why do we head back over to my house, I've got your favorite ice cream and we can watch a movie. Only if you want to."

She smiled as he opened the door and helped her in the car. "Sure I don't mind. I don't have anything but a bit of training with the girls tomorrow." He smiled getting in the driver's seat and turned on the car. "Well then, off to my place."

Jay opened the door to his home and led Skylar in. She loved his house so much. It was very homey and spacy. _Guess Denise picked it out,_ she thought but then immediately mentally scolded herself for being rude. It really was a nice house. She smiled as one of his cats walked up to her and rubbed against her leg. She smiled and bent down rubbing the friendly animal as Jay went and changed his clothes. He came back with a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts finding her engaged in a friendly encounter with the cat. "Oscar you are quite the ladies' man aren't you?" he laughed picking up the cat. "You got out of that suit pretty quickly." Sky said laughing. "Not much of a suit guy. I figured that you want to take that dress off and get comfortable. Here are the shorts you've claimed as yours and a shirt."

"Thanks pixie legs," she said, taking the clothes laughing. "Hey, the legs are a sensitive subject you!", he said chasing her to the bathroom. He laughed as she shut the door and locked it. "That's ok. That just gives me the right to pick the movie."

"No fair!" He laughed. "Life isn't fair sweetie. Now hurry up!"

She smiled at herself in the mirror. For a few hours of the day, Jay made her forget everything that was going on in her life for some pure fun. She tightened the waistband on the shorts and walked back out in the living room, plopping right beside Jay, who was holding a bowl of popcorn and had a couple bottles of water sitting on the table waiting for her. "Well don't you look pretty." She laughed, "I'm done feeling pretty for one day. Now I'm comfortable. Now what did you hunt down for us to watch? Hopefully not Scarface… If I have to listen to you recite the dialogue to the movie one more time I might have to punch you in the gut." He guffawed. "Are you jealous of the fact that I know every line to that movie?" She poked him, "Far from it lover boy. Now seriously, what did you find?"

"Well I saw that they had Titantic up so I thought we could watch that." He said shoving some popcorn in his mouth. "Wow Jay's gone soft on me. I thought you would pick Fast Five or something." He smirked, "I'm full of surprises baby." He pressed play and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

About a couple hours into the movie, Jay looked over to Sky who was fast asleep. He smiled and shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Oops…. Guess I was tired." He laughed, "I was nodding off myself. Wanna head to bed?" She nodded and he got up and picked her up and walked her back to the master bedroom and set her on the bed. She looked up into his eyes, they were a beautiful blue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining. He gently laid her back and kissed her along her neck and along her collar bone. Her breath was labored as she ran her hands up and down his back. He continued kiss along her neck and sucked on her sweet spot, just behind her ear, whilst playing with the hem of the oversized t-shirt she had on. He smirked internally as his hand snaked up the grazed over her bare breast, sending a shiver down her spine. He moved down and kissed over her clothed breasts while trying to slide the shirt as easily as possible, and then Sky abruptly stopped him. "I…" He shifted off of her and she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry… I just can't." He kissed her again and looked straight into her eyes in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling green. "Is everything ok?" he questioned gently wiping the tears away from her face. She then took a deep breath and just blurted it out before sobbing, "Jay.. I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**OK. SO SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND STUFF (I'M A JUNIOR IN COLLEGE AND A RA :|) SO UPDATES MAY COME EVEN SLOWER THAN THE LAST ONE. **

**ALSO, I NEED REVIEWS. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. I KNOW HOW I WANT TO END THE STORY BUT I DON'T WANT THE STORY TO BE LIKE 10 CHAPTERS. I LOVE READING THE LONG STORIES ON HERE SO I NEED A LITTLE PUSH. **

**ALSO THE LITTLE DISCLAMER SHIT, I DON'T OWN CHRISTIAN, PUNK OR ANY OF THE OTHER BIG NAMES ONLY THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT COME INTO THE STORY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I GO TO A PRIVATE INSTITUTION AND COULD BARELY GET MY ASS BACK IN THERE. I LOVE YOU. BUT YEAH, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 6

Jay stood up, completely appalled by what he just heard. He pinched his arm a few times just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Y-you're pregnant?" He saw her draw her knees up to her chest and heard her sniffle. She then nodded her head yes. Jay bowed his head in defeat. _It's his fucking kid_, he thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry Jay. I'm really sorry," she said in between sniffles. He sat back down on the bed and held her close, rubbing her head and shoulder. He knew she needed the support no matter what. "Shh… it's going to be ok. W-when did you find out?" he said, reaching over for a tissue off the night stand.

"L-last week. That's why I was sick. What am I going to do? I can't have a kid, I can barely take care of myse-" He shushed her again kissing her forehead and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. "It's ok. I'll do everything to help you." She wiped her nose, "You don't have to Jay. I don't want to be a burden on you. You have a life to live, a career-" He cut her off with a kiss and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Look at me, you will not be alone doing this. I will help you. I know for sure Spencer will help you. You're not going to be alone. Ok?" She gave him a quick nod and wiped her face again. He smiled and picked her up and laid her in bed and covered her up before getting in beside her and holding her close. He rubbed her back until he heard her breathing even out, signifying that she was asleep and fell asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Punk walked back through the curtain after the show ended and walked through the hallways back to his locker room. He turned the corner and ran into Kofi, who looked like he was in a hurry.

"Shit I'm sorry man," he said to Kofi, helping him pick up his bags.

"It's alright man, I was looking for you, you had someone call your phone. They called like 4 times in a row. I didn't bother to look who it was so I just thought I should bring it to you," Kofi said handing the iPhone to Punk.

"Damn he's persistent," Punk said shaking his head. "What?" Kofi laughed. Punk shook his head, "It's nothing. Just have some stuff I have to deal with right now. I'll go pack my shit up and meet you on the bus." Kofi nodded and headed back to the bus as Punk walked away calling the number back.

"Well aren't you a persistent one? I clearly see the similarities between you and your sister already." He said laughing as he packed his bags up.

"_I'm a man of my word. Now continue what we were talking about, how are you going to show my sister that you are really sorry?" _Spencer said.

"I'll probably get down on my hands and knees and beg her for forgiveness," he said sarcastically.

"_Don't fuck with me Brooks. I'm serious, she's sensitive right now and I want to make sure that you don't fuck up her mind even more than it already is."_

"I was kidding tight ass. I really don't want to hurt her anymore. Like I said in the message I left her, I love her. I always have and always will love her. I've never felt this way with any other woman I've dated. I really fucked up and this weekend, I want to make sure I can make amends."

"_Ok stop getting all Young & The Restless on me. I get it. I'll even try to help you out. I've got some ties with some of the people at the arena, she and I will be at the show sitting front row. I highly doubt if she knows you're coming so maybe you can surprise her with something sappy. Flowers, a card, something, she loves that shit. Just watch out for the Tinkerbell legs and you'll be fine."_

Punk laughed walking across the parking lot. "Thanks for the advice. I guess I'll see you Thursday."

"_Yeah, yeah. Fuck this up and I'll fuck you up."_ Spencer said sternly.

"Yeah, I know. See ya Thursday." He hung up and walked up on the bus, shaking the driver's hand and sat on the couch.

"So, who was blowing your phone up? Colt?" Kofi said, working on his computer.

"Nah. That was my ticket to really apologizing to Sky. I think might have a chance man."

"Great. You know I still want to kick your ass for that."

"Yeah, yeah. Mind doing that next week, I've got a FCW show this week."

"And you're excited?" Kofi said before taking a bite out of a sandwich he made.

"Yeah. It's part of the plan that's brewing in here," he said pointing to his head.

Kofi shook his head and laughed, "Punk's taking a jab at being romantic. I feel bad for Sky already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky woke up the next morning and noticed someone was holding her. She smiled as he held her close, kissing her head. "Good morning baby," he said, getting out of bed and walking over to her. "Good morning," she said smiling. She was about to sit up but Jay stopped her and told her to lay back down.

"I have some ginger ale and crackers. Let me go get them for you," he said, pulling on his sweatpants.

"You don't have to Jay," she said, sitting up again.

He stopped her again, "Do you want to puke your guts out or take your time and prevent it?"

He looked at her and smirked as she laid back down. "Good. I'll be right back," he said and kissed her.

She smiled and watched him leave the room and then she sighed. He didn't have to do all of this for her. He could have gotten mad and broken up with her but he was very supportive of her. It surprised her immensely. She didn't want to be a burden to him though. This was her problem and she should be responsible for it. It wasn't even his baby.

He walked back in smiling carrying a glass of ginger ale and a plate of crackers. He sat down beside her, handing her the crackers. "This should help a little." She smiled eating a few crackers and sipping on the ginger ale. After a few minutes, she sat up and gave him a hug. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I know but I want to," he said hugging her back. "Plus, if I see you throw up, I'm going to throw up too. Weak stomach." She laughed pushing him playfully and walking to the bathroom.

Jay heard the doorbell ring, and slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked down to the door. He looked through the peep hole, laughed and opened the door. "Yes. I accept these great donations to my stomach. You may leave now," he said grabbing for the box of donuts.

"Noooope! I get first pick. I bought them!" Adam said, sliding past Jay, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey I put in on that box too man. Didn't your mom teach you to share?" Spencer said walking in after Adam, shutting the door behind him.

Jay laughed following Adam to the kitchen, "You obviously don't know about Ad and donuts. He makes sure he gets the good ones first."

"Damn right I do. I don't want the reject donuts," he said taking a bite out of a donut.

"Then don't buy the 'reject' donuts idiot," Jay said, putting on a pot of coffee.

"Did I hear someone say donuts?" Sky said walking downstairs. Adam and Spencer snickered in between chews. "What?" She said grabbing a lemon filled donut, taking a bite out of it.

"Did you two have fun last night?," Spencer said and Adam lifted his eyebrows before they bursted into fits of laughter. Skylar rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of juice.

"Guys, nothing happened. We went to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less," Jay said and Skylar nodded.

"What happened? I swear when I called last night you two were all over each other."

"We were tired so we just went to sleep," Jay said, rubbing Sky's back. "Yeah.. we were tired."

"Well I hope you're well rested because I have something to show you today sis."

"Should I fear for my life?"

"Not this time," Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Punk sat on Kofi's couch in his 'man cave' and yawned. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. _Damn insomnia_ he said to himself. He was anxious to see Skylar. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the button. His wallpaper was a picture of them at the after party after she won NXT. From that point on he knew she was something special. His finger hovered over the call button then he opted to sent a text message, considering he'd tried numerous times already to call but never got an answer. He opened up a new message and let his mind flow through his fingers and pressed send. He let out a deep breath and laid back, surprisingly drifting off to sleep.

**BAH GAWD I DID IT. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. I WILL TRY TRY TRY TO GET UPDATES UP WHEN I CAN. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE READING REVIEWS. IT WILL HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY FASTER. ALSO, TELL YOUR FRIENDS. THE MORE VIEWS THE BETTER! **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER (CHELZWWEFAN) FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT AND NEWS ON THE STORY. **


End file.
